


Allergies

by keylimepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel have just gotten together, but there's a slight problem to overcome first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> I just woke up with this silliness in my head. Not with an archangel in my bed, sadly.

The first thing that Sam noticed when he woke up was that there was someone snuggled in his arms, pillowed on his chest, with muscular legs tangled around his own. “Gabriel,” he murmured fondly against the golden hair. After a long evening in the bunker library of card games, champagne, and tipsy confessions of attraction and pining that had miraculously turned out to be mutual, the archangel had come to share his bed. Sam sighed contentedly. And immediately burst into a furious bout of sneezing, dislodging Gabriel, who shifted back and sat up as Sam hunched over to the side and sneezed a dozen times in rapid succession. When he finally stopped, his head felt itchy on the inside, like someone had stuffed fiberglass insulation up his nose. And inside his ears. And he desperately wanted to rub his eyes until they were red and raw. 

“Ugh,” he sniffled. “Sorry, Gabe.” He reached for the tissue box and tried blowing his nose, but it was far too stuffy to do anything. 

“It’s okay, kiddo. Are you coming down with something? I didn’t notice anything brewing.” Gabriel laid a steadying hand on Sam’s back. 

“I don’t know,” Sam said stuffily. “Feels like allergies. Which is weird. It’s January.” 

“Well, what are you allergic to? Hayfever? Dust?” 

“No, not dust – can you imagine if I was allergic to dust? Just sometimes in the spring, hayfever I guess? Pollen? And… sometimes when we’d stay at a hotel with feather pillows.” 

Gabriel twitched nervously. “Feather pillows? What about feather blankets?” 

“Who has a feather blank—oh.” Sam looked at the archangel in awe. “Gabriel, did you have your wings out at some point last night?” Was there a wing display that he couldn’t remember? Sam could not imagine he’d have forgotten something like that. 

“I guess when we were snuggling, I might have wrapped them around you. Like, all night long. It felt so good, Sam. Arms and legs weren’t enough,” he sighed, stroking a hand down Sam’s cheek. “I’m sorry you’re allergic to me, though.” He looked so adorable, Sam thought. And nervous. “I can try, but I don’t think I can keep them completely tucked away around you. Not when things get, uh, hot. I understand if you need to keep your distance, if this can’t happen anymore...” 

Sam let out a strangled cry and pounced on Gabriel, pressing him back into the sheets and kissing him until breathless – which didn’t take long since Sam couldn’t breathe out of his nose at the moment. “I’ll find a way to cope, dammit,” he promised, nuzzling into Gabriel’s ear. “Not letting go now.” 

Gabriel moaned as Sam licked a stripe down his neck. “Right. Allergy tablets, coming right up.” Sam glanced over and there was a pill bottle and a glass of water on the bedside table. He pulled away and fished a tablet out of the bottle and gulped it down. 

“Okay, now… show me those wings, gorgeous.” 


End file.
